Animagia
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Descubrir que Remus era un hombre lobo, fue una sorpresa para Peter, James y Sirius. Los tres no sabían que hacer, hasta que Peter abrió su boca. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura: "Peter Pettigrew existe" del foro Los hijos de la guerra.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura: "Peter Pettigrew existe" del foro Los hijos de la guerra.<em>**

* * *

><p>Habían varias cosas que a Peter le gustaban de sus amigos, por ejemplo, su inteligencia o su imaginación por las bromas. Pero habían otras cosas, que el chico no soportaba. Una de ella, era la tozudez de James y Sirius, quienes parecían obstinados en descubrir el secreto de Remus.<p>

En verdad, a Peter no le importaba mucho lo que hiciese Remus. Aquello era principalmente su problema, y él no tenía nada que ver. Pero cómo no, James y Sirius tenían que hurgar la nariz en los asuntos ajenos. Y por eso, en esos instantes, los tres se hallaban ocultos tras la capa de invisibilidad de James, cerca de la enfermería, para cuando su amigo se acercase a su rutina mensual.

Peter gruñó. Estaban a principios de mayo, pero por las noches seguía soplando un viento helado. El chico prefería estar en la sala común, estudiando para los exámenes finales, que no hay fuera. Puede que no tuviese las altas calificaciones de sus amigos o de Evans, pero sus notas, comparadas con las de algunos, no estaban nada mal.

Peter contempló el paisaje que se veía por la ventana de atrás. Había un débil resplandor anaranjado, del sol que se ponía por el horizonte. El cielo estaba teñido de azul oscuro, con algunas nubes sobrevolando el castillo y el oscuro y tranquilo lago. A lo lejos, podía contemplar la figura del sauce boxeador, que había sido plantado un año atrás.

En un momento determinado, Peter forzó la vista. ¿Esa figura que caminaba por los terrenos, a esa hora, era...?

—Emm, chicos —dijo Peter, llamando la atención de los otros dos—. ¿Ese de ahí es Remus?

—¿Qué? —exclamaron ambos al unisono. asomándose a la ventana junto a Peter.

—¡Es él! —exclamó Sirius.

—¿Qué hace ahí? —preguntó James—. ¿No tendría que estar en la enfermería?

—¿Y eso que más da? —dijo Sirius—. ¡Cómo no nos demos prisa, se escapara!

Así que los tres amigos tuvieron que ponerse en marcha, corriendo a buscar a su amigo. Peter, al ser el más bajo de los tres, era el que iba más rezagado. Sirius era el que encabezaba la loca carrera, en pos de su amigo.

Y, por supuesto, Sirius fue el primero en alcanzar a Remus.

—¡Remus! —gritó Sirius.

—¿Qu-qué hacéis aquí? —tartamudeo Remus, viendo a sus tres amigos con los ojos como platos. Peter se dobló en dos, jadeando en busca de aire.

_Eso me pregunto yo _pensó Peter, con cansancio.

—No, Remus. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No ibas a pasar la noche en la enfermería? —preguntó James, cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto... no. Os dije que mi madre estaba enferma, y el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para ir a verla —respondió Remus, mientras miraba alrededor suyo, nervioso. ¿Era la imaginación de Peter, o Remus miraba mucho el cielo?

—¿Y qué le ocurre a tu madre, Lupin? —preguntó Sirius, también cruzándose de brazos.

—Gripe —respondió Remus, al instante.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Peter. Él no se cruzo de brazos. No tenía ganas—. ¿El mes pasado no estaba tu madre enferma con gripe?

—¿Qué ocurre, Remus Lupin? —gruñó Sirius, como si fuese un perro.

Pero no hubo necesidad de que Remus respondiese, ya que un elemento lo hizo por él. Cuando Peter, James y Sirius, habían alcanzado a Remus, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Sin embargo, mientras hablaban, el sol acabó desapareciendo tras las montañas, dejando paso a su rival, la luna... una luna llena.

Remus se dobló, cómo si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. El chico de trece años jadeo con fiereza, Levantó su cabeza, mirando a sus amigos. Estos retrocedieron al ver los ojos de Remus, dorados. De sus labios surgían unos afilados dientes, y sus uñas se alargaban en garras, mientras los dorsos de las manos, se cubrían de pelaje marrón áspero...

—¡Iros! —rugió Remus, con un extraño gemido humano, gruñido animal. El joven se dio la vuelta y se metió, a todo correr, el el agujero que había en la base del sauce boxeador.

Peter, James y Sirius no tuvieron que pensárselo mucho. Los tres echaron a correr, y no se detuvieron hasta que alcanzaron los dormitorios de los chicos de segundo curso.

—Remus... —gimió Peter, recuperando el aliento.

—... es un... —siguió Sirius, la frase inconclusa de Peter, aunque era evidente que el tampoco estaba para hablar mucho.

—... hombre lobo —finalizó James, observando a sus dos amigos.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente paso con tanta normalidad, que Peter creía que el encuentro con Remus, y descubrir su secreto, no había sido más que un sueño. Pero las expresiones, inusualmente, sombrías y pensativas de James y Sirius, le hacían comprender que lo de anoche había sido real.<p>

Peter no sabía que pensar de que uno de sus compañeros de habitación, fuese un licántropo. Desde pequeño, había escuchado historias acerca de estos seres: temibles criaturas oscuras que, una vez al mes, se convertían en horribles bestias, sedientas de sangre. Y su crueldad no conocía límites, ya que, incluso siendo humanos, disfrutaban de la carne humana.

Sin embargo, Remus era un hombre lobo, y no era como esas criaturas de la historia. Él era, sin dudas, más civilizado (sobre todo a la hora de comer), y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a alguien.

Así que, cuando Remus entró en el dormitorio, esquivando la mirada de los otros ocupantes, y se dirigió a su baúl, para empezar a meter sus cosas, los otros tres se alarmaron.

—Esto, Remus... ¿sabes qué aún quedan varias semanas de clase, verdad? —le preguntó Sirius, tentativamente.

—Cómo si pudiese quedarme —gruñó Remus, sin levantar la vista del baúl.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Peter, con curiosidad.

—Sabéis que soy un hombre lobo —respondió Remus, dando otro gruñido gutural.

—¿Y qué? Sigues siendo nuestro Remus —dijo James—. Sólo tendrás unos días raros al mes. Pero tranquilo, eso le suele pasar a las mujeres. Se lama menstruación...

—¡No es un asunto de risa! —exclamó Remus, de repente, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos brillaban con furia—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la situación? Soy un puto hombre lobo. Una criatura inmunda y repugnante, que no merece la compasión de nadie...

Antes de que pudiese seguir, Sirius echó el puño para atrás, y lo estrelló contra la mandíbula del joven licántropo, quién cayó al suelo de culo, sin elegancia ninguna. Remus miró sorprendido a Sirius, parpadeando como un búho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius, aunque lo hacía con Peter y James—. Pero es que me estaba sacando de quicio, con tanta tontería.

—Tranquilo. Yo hubiese echo lo mismo —le aseguró James, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.

—No diremos nada a nadie sobre tu condición, Remus —dijo Peter.

Remus los miró. Estaba claro que no confiaba en ellos. Pero tal vez fue la mirada determinada, en el rostro de Peter, James y Sirius; o que pasaba de recibir más golpes; pero en cualquier caso, Remus pareció acabar confiando en ellos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo. Habían finalizado el segundo curso y recientemente, tras un par de meses de vacaciones, empezaban su tercer curso.<p>

En la primera clase de Transformaciones de ese nuevo curso, la profesora les habló de los magos con capacidad de convertirse en animales, comúnmente denominados animagos. Peter tomaba apuntes, procurando hacerlos lo más limpios posibles, ya que Remus se hallaba en la enfermería, a causa de que la noche anterior había sido luna llena.

A poco de finalizar la clase, Evans levantó la mano.

—¿Hay libros de animagia en el colegio, profesora? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—En efecto, señorita Evans —respondió la profesora McGonagall—. Aunque esos libros se hallan en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca —la campana, indicando el final de la clase—. Acuérdense de la redacción sobre los efectos de la animagia no regulada en los seres humanos, para la semana que viene.

Peter, James y Sirius salieron de la clase, encaminándose a las mazmorras, para su clase de Pociones.

—Eso de ser animagos suena genial —suspiró Sirius—. Convertirse en un animal...

—Hasta podríamos usar eso para ir con Remus las noches de luna llena —apuntó Peter, en broma. Pero su expresión decayó al ver las miradas emocionadas de James y Sirius—. ¿Yo para que abro la boca?

—Escuchadme bien —dijo James, sujetando a sus amigos por el brazo—. Tengo un plan.

* * *

><p>Peter no estaba seguro de que el plan de James diese resultado.<p>

Aquel jueves, por la tarde, Peter, James y Sirius se hallaban ocultos bajo la capa invisible. No habían contado nada del plan a Remus, ya que estaban seguros de que el chico se opondría a eso. Peter también lo hacía, pero James y Sirius estaban dispuestos a seguir con el dichoso plan.

—¿Tienes la poción, Peter? —preguntó James, alargando la mano a su amigo.

—Toma —respondió Peter, entregándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo, una poción del sueño. Puede que el chico no sobresaliese en la mayoría de clases, pero Pociones era otro tema aparte. Peter era el segundo mejor de su curso en dicha materia, sólo por detrás de Evans.

—Ya sabéis que hacer —susurró James—. Peter, tú distrae a Madame Pince, mientras yo le pongo la poción en su té. En cuanto se duerma, reúnete con Sirius, e ir a la sección prohibida, y buscad el libro sobre animagia. Yo vigilare afuera, por si viene alguien.

Peter, todavía pensando que esa plan era muy malo, salió de la capa, y se encaminó a la mesa de la bibliotecaria.

—La biblioteca esta cerrada —gruñó Pince, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa—. Regresa mañana.

—Solo quiero hacer una consulta —dijo Peter, mirando nervioso hacía dónde estaba la taza de té de la mujer—. Será un momento...

Pince despegó la mirada de su libro de cuentas fulminando a Peter con la mirada.

—Te acabó de decir, que la biblioteca esta cerrada —gruñó la mujer. Por el rabillo del ojo, Peter vio cómo un líquido amarillo, aparentemente salido de la nada, caía dentro de la taza de té. El chico suplicó que fuese la poción, y que a sus amigos no se le hubiese ido la olla.

—Ya, claro —murmuró Peter, alejándose. Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando, detrás suyo, oyó el sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, seguido de un golpe sordo, y unos ronquidos.

Sirius surgió de la nada, acercándose a Peter.

—Vamos —le urgió—. Con lo que ronca esta mujer, tenemos que darnos prisa en hallar el puto libro.

Los dos amigos se colaron en la sección prohibida. Por fortuna, la disposición de las estanterías en esta sala, era como en la parte principal de la biblioteca, así que halla la zona dedicada a las transformaciones, no les fue difícil.

Y por suerte, no es que hubiesen muchos libros, así que localizar el que necesitaban fue un juego de niños. Sirius lo tomó entré sus manos, antes de lanzar ciertos hechizos, para escanear posibles hechizos que estuviesen incorporados en los libros.

—¿Cómo conoces eso? —le preguntó Peter, curioso.

—¿Se te ha olvidado a que familia pertenezco? —preguntó Sirius, con un tono duro—. Mis padres nos enseñaron a mí y a Regulus a detectar magia oscura. Parece que no tiene nada —Sirius abrió el libro, hasta alcanzar la parte relacionada con la animagia. Con un rápido movimiento, el chico arrancó esa página.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Peter.

—_Gemino _—murmuró Sirius, copiando las página arrancadas en tres perfectas copias. Después, dejó la original dentro del libro—. _Reparo_ —dejó el libro en su lugar, para después darle una de las copias a Peter—. Una para mí, otra para James y la última para ti.

—¿No podías haber copiado directamente la hoja, sin arrancarla? —preguntó Peter, guardándose la hoja en el bolsillo de su túnica negra.

—Hubiese copiado todo el libro —se limitó a responder Sirius, mientras juntos abandonaban la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos años desde que consiguieron las instrucciones de cómo convertirse en animagos. Y sólo, tras dos años de práctica, aunque no diaria, si constante, habían conseguido dominar la transformación a la perfección.<p>

James parecía el más orgulloso, ya que Transformaciones era su mejor tema, y aquello se le había complicado mucho. Y claro, si para James había sido difícil, para Peter había sido un autentico suplicio. Por suerte, con la ayuda de sus amigos, se había salido con eso.

—Vamos —dijo James, cubriendo a los tres con la capa—, Remus ya debe de estar en la Casa de los Gritos.

Los tres abandonaron la sala común de los leones, y se dirigieron al sauce boxeador dónde, oculto entres las raíces, estaba el pasadizo secreto que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos.

Peter, con cuidado, se deslizó entre las nudosas raíces, y apretó el nudo que había en la base. El gigantesco y violento árbol se sacudió un poco, antes de quedarse inerte. Peter esperó hasta que sus amigos estuviesen dentro del pasadizo, antes de seguirles.

El túnel era bajo, accidentado y largo. Tras una buena caminata, Peter y sus amigos alcanzaron el otro extremo. Encima de ellos, se alzaba una trampilla, por la cuál ingresaron en la Casa de los Gritos.

Se hallaban en una gran sala de estar, con viejos muebles de madera destrozados. Por las paredes y el suelo, habían manchas oscuras que se parecían a sangre. Una voz sonó encima de ellos, provenientes de uno de los pisos superiores.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó la voz de Remus, con un tono de preocupación.

—¡Tranquilo, Remus! —exclamó Sirius, subiendo por las viejas escaleras—¡Somos nosotros!

—Creo que tendríamos que haber avisado a Remus sobre nuestro plan —masculló Peter, siguiendo a sus amigos.

—Tonterías —dijo James, con despreocupación.

Entraron en la habitación dónde su amigo estaba. Remus estaba sentado en la cama, completamente desnudo.

—Vaya, Remus —rió Sirius, al verlo—. Estamos agradecidos de que nos recibas así. Aunque, personalmente, preferiría que fuese una chica.

—Es demasiado peligroso que estéis aquí —dijo Remus, mirándoles con alarma—. ¡Marcharos!

—Tranquilo, Remus. Esta todo controlado —le aseguró James.

—Maldita sea mi bocaza —se quejó Peter.

Remus iba a decirle algo más pero, justo en ese momento, empezó su transformación. Peter, James y Sirius observaron como su amigo se convertía en esa criatura, estremeciéndose ante cada crujido que los huesos del licántropo daba, y ante cada jadeo y gruñido de dolor.

Al poco tiempo, un hombre lobo se encontraba enfrente de ellos. La bestia levantó la cabeza en su dirección, olfateando. Sin embargo, los otros tres fueron más rápido. Peter se convirtió en una rata gris, James en un ciervo castaño y Sirius en un perro negro.

Los tres animales avanzaron donde se hallaba el licántropo, quién lucía confundido. Él estaba seguro que habían tres humanos allí, pero ahora sólo habían tres animales.

Sin embargo, la confusión del licántropo pasó pronto, cuando el ciervo le dio un cariñoso golpe en el lomo, y el perro le lamió el rostro. Juntos, los cuatro animales pasaron la noche jugando, dando chillidos, aullidos, berridos y ladridos. Los cuatro entendían que habían forjado un nuevo lazo en su amistad.

Días después, los cuatro amigos acabaron la creación de un mapa mágico de Hogwarts, que les permitía saber la ubicación de cada individuo en él. Los cuatro amigos, se bautizaron con nuevos nombres, para poder firmar el mapa. Peter se convirtió en Colagusano, el apodo de Remus fue Lunático. James pasó a llamarse Cornamenta y, por último, Sirius fue Canuto.

Los cuatro amigos pasarían muchas cosas juntos, uniendo su amistad en cada luna llena. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro sabían la sorpresa que el destino les deparaba. Una sorpresa, que separaría esa amistad en pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>2.599 <strong>palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**mes nuevo, fic nuevo... ¿El dicho no era "Año nuevo, vida nueva"?**

**En fin, aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, como Peter de protagonista. Sé que muchos no les gusta este personaje, y seguramente hubiesen esperado que lo hubiese machacado más. Pero hay dos motivos porqué no lo he hecho... bueno, tres en realidad.**

**Uno de ellos, es que estoy un poco harto de los fics dónde dejan a Peter como un idiota.**

**El segundo es, que una de las reglas del reto era NO BASHING contra Peter.**

**Y la tercera, es que no odio a Peter, o por lo menos, el Peter de su época de estudiante... del adulto no hablemos.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
